eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Minotaur
Minotaurs are shaggy-furred humanoids of great size. Reminiscent of a cross between a bull and a human, these horned fighters tend to serve as bodyguards and fighters. Most of the minotaurs of Eberron call the monster nation of Droaam home, acting as guards, pit fighters, and mercenaries for the Daughters of Sora Kell. Others are drafted into the service of House Tharashk as mercenaries. History Minotaurs are a native race of the continents of both Khorvaire and Xen'drik, though no one knows their origins. They tend to be individuals, and rarely travel with others of their race. During the Last War, in the year 987 YK, three hags, known as the Daughters of Sora Kell, announced the creation of a new nation Droaam. This nation, carved from the western half of Breland, would be ruled by the monstrous races. The Daughters opened an invite for any monstrous race to find a new home in Droaam, and a great many minotaurs accepted their offer. Most minotaurs in Droaam reside in isolated wilderness areas, but individuals are frequently seen in the Great Crag and Graywall, delighting the crowds as pit fighters. In the year 994 YK, House Tharashk began negotiations with Droaam for the use of mercenary solders in the Last War. The Daughters of Sora Kell agreed, and House Tharashk began recruiting monstrous races, including minotaurs, for use as mercenaries. It is not unusual for House Tharashk to employ minotaurs for use as enclave guards or in their pursuit hunting dragonshards. Minotaurs not aligned to either Droaam or House Tharashk are common as well. Some of these minotaurs have sought work as members of Daask or other criminal organizations. Over in the continent of Xen'drik, a handful of minotaur warlords have erected maze-cities and forged tiny kingdoms over the centuries. Religion The minotaurs of northern Droaam are united in worship of the Horned Prince, a demon overlord. However, each minotaur has their own representation of this demon and believes all others to be flawed. Some minotaurs of Khorvaire also worship the Blood of Vol. Notable Names * Kolos of the Ivory Horn was once a slave who rose to prominence in the Red Ring of Stormreach. Gaining his freedom, and creating his own stable, Kolos is now the newest member of the Red Ring's Blood Council. * Torarg Blackhorn is one of three agents of Daask that oversees military operations for the criminal organization out of their base in Sharn. * Rhesh Turakbar is one of the Warlords of Droaam. Leads his raiding parties both into Droaam and neighboring Breland from his stronghold at Turakbar's Fist. Appearance Minotaurs are large, muscular, furry bipeds, with the head of a bull. Their fur is long and drapes from their bodies, but their muscles are revealed in certain areas. Minotaurs possess a feral, cunning instinct that is reflected in their dark, powerful eyes. Abilities In addition to their tremendous strength, minotaurs have a natural cunning, and are able to instinctively track their prey and never get lost. They use their horns as natural weapons, and will frequently charge their opponents. They do not have any type of claw attacks, and prefer to use manufactured weapons and armor to fight. They have an enhanced sense of smell, and can track their prey by scent. Some minotaurs also possess darkvision. Behind the Scenes In 3rd edition Dungeons & Dragons, the standard minotaur was a size Large creature. Though size Medium minotaurs were released (especially in the Dragonlance campaign setting), Eberron sourcebooks made reference to minotaurs being size Large. However, with the release of the 4th edition Monster Manual and Player's Handbook 3, minotaurs are now size Medium. In 3rd edition, the average weight of a minotaur was 700 lbs.; however, that weight was also reduced to the 300-350 lbs. range with 4th edition. Appendix External Links * References Category:Races Category:Monstrous Humanoids Category:Minotaurs Category:Monstrosities (5e) Category:Creatures found in Droaam